


Love Eternal

by MelyndaR



Series: The Primaries [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi, Polyamory, Triadverse, gaining color in your sight as you gain soulmates, sort of triadverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Sif grow up together, waiting for their third - and though she isn't at all what they'd expected, they love her, and with Idunn's agreement, they will have an eternity to share with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> This is not totally true to the primary colors in vision - because I used blue, green, and yellow instead of blue, red, and green - but I thought it worked best for this particular one-shot. I hope you guys don't mind!

Thor lives in a world of gold, and he always has. He’s surrounded by gold on Asgard, and from birth he’s seen yellow.

He’s still a child when he and his brother are first put into a small group, all of whom are to be trained as warriors together.

Redheaded Volstagg is older than the rest of them. Hogun is from Vanaheim, another realm altogether. Fandral is, Thor decides, an unbearable showoff, even if he is great fun. Thor is the shining star of the group, and not just because he is Odin’s firstborn. Loki… well, much as Thor would like for it to be untrue, his brother is easily the weakest of the group. Which is saying something, given that the last member of their group is Sif.

A girl.

She’s the daughter of some dignitary or another that Thor can’t be bothered to remember, and he’s fairly certain that’s the only reason she’s gotten this chance to train with the boys at all. He tells her so on the first day of their training, and she pushes him _hard_ down to the ground, pummeling him with dainty fists that dole out well-aimed blows.

She doesn’t care that he’s a prince; he _will_ respect her as another warrior, and if this is how she has to get that respect, then so be it.

In this situation, perhaps he should’ve seen stars, but all Thor sees is blue alongside the ever-present yellow. There in the dirt, tousling with the first of Asgard’s women warriors, Thor falls in love with the first of his soulmates.

 _Ages_ pass. Thor and Sif grow up together, alongside their friends. They are good together, and Thor’s parents are very pleased, as is all of Asgard. It’s plain to see that Lady Sif will one day make a wonderful, if most likely unconventional, queen. But their continuing lack of their third is starting to become a concern.

Until Thor actually meets their third. His world is spinning out of control, he’s just been banished from Asgard, and the first thing that happens is _pain_. From what, he’s too disoriented to tell. All he knows is that he’s hearing a lot of feminine screaming. He looks around at his unfamiliar surroundings, noting darkness and perhaps three figures standing around him before there’s more pain, the familiar feeling of electricity flowing through him, and then he’s falling again.

Only in the second before the world goes black does he realize that for the first time in his very long life, he’d seen green in the sparse vegetation of this land of “New Mexico.” One of those three people are his and Sif’s soulmate.

Therefore, despite his concern for them, he’s more than happy when his four old friends show up. They bring news that is truly troubling, but in the moments before they are forced into a battle to do something about Loki Thor makes sure to properly introduce Jane and Sif to one another. They share glances, a silent, happy little conversation between the three of them, and Thor is hopeful that despite the concerns that they’re suddenly faced with, the relationships within his triad won’t be a concern.

It’s with that hope in mind that, as soon as they can once they return to Asgard – “We have to go, dear one,” Sif had said, Thor adding, “I’m sorry, Jane, but we _will_ return” – Thor and Sif go to visit Idunn.

The goddess is smiling broadly at them as they approach, one of her golden apples already in her outstretched hand. Looking to Lady Sif, she says kindly, “You’re brother saw everything; he warned me you would be coming for this.”

“We never even spoke about it…” Thor comments, feeling a little mystified.

It’s Sif who rolls her eyes and takes the apple from Idunn with a thin smile and a courteous bow. To Thor she says dryly, “It’s Heimdall; he knows _everything_ , remember?”

“But…” Thor begins uncertainly as he and Sif walk away from Idunn. “Love? Heimdall?”

“My brother,” Sif says a little sadly, frowning down at the priceless apple in her hands. “Had two soulmates just like everyone else… but in his youth, while he was training for the job he now has, travelling around the realms that he would one day watch over. It was before I was even born that he met a married _couple_ in Midgard. They were his soulmates, but he was so focused on learning his job well that he decided procuring Idunn’s apples for them could wait a few years until he’d taken his place as gatekeeper. The mortals died before that could ever happen. That is why _this_ ,” Sif holds up the apple. “Is so important. Because I am determined that Jane, and not just our love for her, shall be eternal.”

Thor smiles at Sif, taking her free hand as he declares, “As am I.”


End file.
